Whispers of the Past
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Melinda Gordon wants to take a nice quiet vacation, but the earthbound spirits have another idea. /rated for safety/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Whisperer or Alpha and Omega Series

Whispers of the Past

Melinda Gordon smiled as she took a breath of the chill spring Montana air it was just warm enough that the snow had melted away and the flowers and trees were beginning to bloom. Missoula was beautiful this time of year and she was glad she had let her friends talk her into taking this trip. Her husband Jim stood beside her as they began to look into the store windows when they noticed a teenager looking around for something or someone; she seemed to be in a state of panic.

"Hey... hey sweetie; is something wrong?" she asked gently.

"I walking with my mom and her friend when I noticed a guitar on display so I went to get a closer look and… and I turned around and they were gone." The girl sounded just seconds away from a full blown panic attack.

"It's okay sweetie, we will find them." Melinda replied trying to soothe the teenager. "What's your name?"

"SeoHyun… I was adopted… my mom's name is Anna and her friend is named Sage."

"Okay, SeoHyun, my name is Melinda and this is my husband Jim, let's look around certainly your mom couldn't have gotten too far." Melinda said. "Which way were you going when you saw the guitar?"

"That way…" SeoHyun pointed.

"Okay, let's see what we find."

They started walking in the direction SeoHyun indicated and soon Melinda noticed a change in SeoHyun then she heard a woman call SeoHyun's name.

"Mom…!" SeoHyun called out and the woman came running to them. SeoHyun met her with an embrace.

"SeoHyun what happened?" the woman she presumed was Anna asked pushing the girl so she could look her in the eyes.

"I noticed this gorgeous guitar and…" SeoHyun explained trailing off when she realized she wasn't getting herself anywhere.

"Mom, I'm sorry I… I shouldn't have gotten distracted like that, or I should have let you know I wanted to look…"

"Don't worry about it now." Anna replied hugging SeoHyun close "You're safe, that's all that matters."

Anna let SeoHyun go then turned to the woman that had been with SeoHyun.

"Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon, I'm glad you and your daughter were reunited." The woman said her smile warm.

"Me too, I'm Anna Cornick, this is my friend Sage Carhardt."

"It's good to meet you both, kind of wish it hadn't been under such frantic circumstances, but at least everyone is okay."

Jim introduced himself to the two women.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Anna offered, "It's the least we can do after you helped my daughter."

"We couldn't' intrude." Melinda replied

"No intrusion, we insist," Sage added.

Melinda looked at Jim who nodded.

"Okay, let's go, thank you." Melinda caved.

They went to a local café and order simple lunches for everyone.

"So do you live around here?" Anna asked.

"No, we're here on vacation, what about yourselves?" Melinda replied.

"We live in a small town not far from here." Anna replied. "This is a beautiful place for a vacation, but why here instead of one of the resort towns?"

"We wanted some place quiet away from the tourist traps that exist in places like that." Melinda replied.

"That makes sense, those places are always far too expensive for what you get." Sage agreed.

After lunch Jim and Melinda started away when Melinda looked at SeoHyun and an odd look crossed her face.

"What's wrong, Melinda?"

"I hate to say this but one of them has a ghost… by the look of it I'd say it's the kid, SeoHyun." Melinda sighed quietly

She then noticed the words 'San Diego' in the dirt on the ground.

"Something about San Diego," Melinda sighed.

Later that evening: Melinda got to her hotel room and used her computer to search SeoHyun with a cross reference to San Diego, California and instantly got results.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"According to this Lee SeoHyun, the girl we met today, was the victim of an attack by feral dogs; her parents were with her but didn't survive." Melinda read aloud. "She was adopted by a San Diego business man who died under unknown circumstances, then adopted again by a Charles and Anna Cornick who live in a small town called Aspen Creek, it's not too far from here. Apparently he works at an accounting firm and she's a housewife and stay at home mom." She continued.

Suddenly the word wrong flashed on the screen.

"I think she's trying to give us a message."

"She…" Jim echoed.

"The ghost," Melinda replied "She's trying to say the report is wrong."

"I'd say so, the girl we saw doesn't look like she was ever mauled by dogs, not to the point that people died." Jim replied "I've seen victims of that too many times."

"We need to find out where they're living now and see if we can't get this ghost into the light where she belongs." Melinda sighed.

The next day they began to ask around about directions to Aspen Creek and soon got an answer. Though the person that they found told them not to expect much there, apparently there weren't even any restaurants out there.

Anna had decided it wasn't necessary to tell Charles about their little adventure in the missing children department. Luckily he didn't ask about their shopping trip when they got home.

SeoHyun sighed as they got into the car to go home.

"SeoHyun, you need to be more careful,"" Anna said as she got behind the wheel.

"I know, mom." SeoHyun replied.

Charles and SeoHyun started to practice their guitars as Anna fixed dinner for everyone. She had noticed some odd things happening lately but didn't pay much heed to any of it her definition of normal had been stretched so far that almost nothing surprised her.

After dinner Anna got her Cello out and they played together for a while before all going to bed.

Melinda thought it was a very beautiful town; it was untouched by corporate America. A smile crossed her face as she walked through the town, enjoying the fresh air that she didn't experience even back home. Her eyes soon rested on a man and SeoHyun. The man was tall and clearly Native American, she wondered who he was until she heard SeoHyun call him, 'Da' and she realized that had to be Charles Cornick. She then noticed the ghost again.

"What were they wrong about?" she wondered quietly as the ghost approached her.

"He hurt her!" the ghost woman said.

"Who… Charles…"

"No… before him…"

"The dead man…"

"Yes… they also lie about how we died"

The ghost vanished and Melinda sighed.

"What does she mean?"

"I think it's our job to find out." Jim replied.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda wasn't sure what to do; she got a room in the motel and went through her phone onto the internet to see if she could find anything else out about the incident. She had a bad feeling there was more to this than the news report was leading her to believe, the ghost seemed to think that the report lied and usually in the case of a story and a ghost disagreeing usually the ghost was right. There was a rare instance when the ghost misinterpreted all the facts or weren't aware of everything that happened around their death happened but was rare.

"Apparently she thinks her daughter was abused by her first adoptive family." Melinda sighed "She also says the dog attack report was a lie."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Melinda wondered as Jim went to answer the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello, I'm Bran Cornick, we don't usually get people through here, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, I'm Jim Clancy" Jim replied "We're taking a vacation road trip and found ourselves in your beautiful town and thought we'd stop in for a while." Jim explained.

"It is a lovely place, I found myself here, fell in love and I've been here ever since." Bran said with a smile.

"I can believe that." Jim agreed.

Melinda joined them.

"Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon." She said reaching out for a handshake and was surprised when Bran kissed the back of her hand.

"Bran Cornick, it's good to meet you."

"You too," Melinda blushed.

"I'm glad you chose to stop in our little town, hope you enjoy your stay." He said.

Bran left but he was concerned about the visitors learning more than they needed to about werewolves. Sure the wolves were out but that didn't mean the wolves here needed to be known about.

Melinda went back to her research and soon had all she could get until something came up that shocked her. It was a news website on the recently announcement that werewolves were real.

"Werewolves… were you attacked by a werewolf?" she asked the ghost.

"Yes… "

SeoHyun was riding her favorite horse when they heard an unfamiliar car pull up the road to the house. She came to a stop and looked to Charles for answers as to what she should do. She felt strange being up on the back of her horse while her father, a dominant wolf, was on the ground meaning she was higher than him, but he told her it was okay that she needed to practice and he would rather be on the ground.

"Da, who is that…?" SeoHyun asked.

"Stay back here, SeoHyun." Charles told her.

"Okay," She replied, he hadn't put any force behind it but he didn't have to SeoHyun obeyed him without question every time. She stayed on her horse as Charles headed around to the front to greet the new arrivals.

He wasn't surprised to see that Anna had gotten out to greet their guests before he could get around to the front of the house.

"Hi Anna," the woman said.

"Melinda… how did you find us?" Anna asked in confusion.

"It's a long complicated story." Melinda replied "Suffice to say I… I can talk to ghosts, my grandmother called them earthbound spirits and… and there is one that has a message for your daughter."

Anna looked skeptical but Charles knew she spoke the truth. He had heard of this rare gift in humans that were otherwise ordinary. He had heard of a woman with said gift in Grandview, New York by the name of Melinda, was this the same Melinda he'd heard rumor of?

"Wait, Anna… I think she is telling the truth." Charles said coming up beside his wife.

"I'm Charles Cornick, what brings you to our home Ms. Gordon?" he asked

"As I was telling Anna, there is a spirit that needs to speak with SeoHyun; she has been giving me confusing messages."

"Who is she?"

"SeoHyun's biological mother, she says the report of a dog attack is a lie… she also says that SeoHyun's first adoptive family abused her." Melinda said.

If Charles had any doubts about Melinda's authenticity that blew them away. No one outside of Aspen Creek and a few wolves in San Diego and the Tri Cities knew that, certainly none in the New York area knew that much detail of the situation with SeoHyun.

"She has also given me messages about werewolves… was the attack perpetrated by a werewolf? Are you all werewolves?" Melinda asked "Oh… I'm not going to go spreading this secret, it's her secret not mine." Melinda said "It's just these spirits want you to know that they are really there so they give me data I could never know on my own."

"Okay," Charles nodded "That is true and… while she might not understand… there is a reason we lied about the attack… and it wasn't just to protect werewolves who were just making our presence known to the world… it was to protect SeoHyun… so no one would know that she became a werewolf until she was of age and old enough to make the decision if she wanted to come out as a werewolf or not. There are many that would try to hurt or kill her if they knew what she was and, while it doesn't matter here in Aspen Creek, it did matter in San Diego that her secret be kept. It was a shame what her old alpha did to her but… I want her mom to know, to me she is my daughter and… and I'd put my long life on the line if it would mean keeping her protected. I couldn't love her more if she were my own flesh and blood. Yes we all three of us are werewolves."

"She knows… and she's grateful that SeoHyun found a family that loves her so unconditionally." Melinda smiled "May I speak with SeoHyun?"

"Of course, I will get SeoHyun, you and Anna go inside and we will meet you there." Charles offered

"Okay, thank you." Melinda followed Anna into the house.

"SeoHyun's mother, Lee JiEun showed me how to get to your house, she is here now." Melinda explained as Charles and SeoHyun entered the room.

"SeoHyun this… this is going to be extremely hard for you, but I… I came to bring a message from your biological parents. They are with us now."

SeoHyun said something in Korean that everyone in the room figured was the Korean word for mom.

"She… she… and your father want you to know they are extremely proud of the woman you're becoming… they hate what has happened to you but… at the same time they're happy you were able to find parents that love you."

"So… they… they aren't mad I call Charles and Anna 'Da' and 'mom'?"

"No… they aren't mad… they're glad you could form those bonds with Charles and Anna… they're also proud of the musician you're becoming… they always knew you had a gift… they just could never afford to help you peruse it. They're happy you are in a place where you can peruse your music and anything else you enjoy."

SeoHyun wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I miss them." She admitted leaning her head on Charles' arm.

"I know… and I know this isn't easy but what we're doing is good for you and them. They see the light now…" Melinda said

"I will tell her…" Melinda told the ghosts as they went into the light.

"They went into the light, they want me to tell you that they want you to keep singing and never forget they always love you." Melinda said wiping a tear from her eye as SeoHyun began to cry. There were times Melinda hated her gift, and moments like this were often when that hatred hit. This process always ripped open the old wounds, but it paved the way to healing… something that needed to be done.

She watched as SeoHyun pushed out of Charles' arms, it had become clear through this reading that as much as she loved Anna she would always be closer to Charles, daddy's girl by the look of it.

Melinda embraced her.

After Melinda left; SeoHyun turned to Anna and Charles then began to cry again. They knew this was hard on her, Charles had known from the beginning this would be a painful journey for SeoHyun but in the end it was the start of the healing she had yet to do. He held her close a warm, soothing sound began to emanate from his throat as he and his brother wolf soothed her. He knew that what happened that day couldn't have been easy on SeoHyun and it had torn open old wounds that she had buried months earlier. As much as he hated to see her in pain he knew that if she was allowed to continue to bury those wounds they would never heal and that wasn't good for her.

Charles sighed it took days the sting of her wounds to ease and her to go back to her guitar and begin to try and do something she hadn't done before, try to write a song.

Charles walked by her room as she chucked a crumpled up piece of paper across her bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm trying to write a song for the talent show… do you think you could help me, Da?" she asked.

"No… but I do know someone who can." Charles replied coming to sit beside SeoHyun, "They don't call my Da an old bard for nothing… he's great with words, surely he can help you write a song."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the song "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hillary Duff

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A&O)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bran had been thrilled to help his granddaughter with her talent show piece. He had been shocked when she wanted to write a song as she had never shown any interest in songwriting that he was aware of.

"What inspired this?" he had asked her as they sat together in his living room, his mate was in Missoula and likely would be there all day, that was the only reason she was at Bran's without Charles or Anna present. She explained by telling him the story of what Melinda Gordon told her, the message she had been given.

It didn't take long for them to finish the song and SeoHyun would be ready for her talent show. She was nervous about debuting her own original piece but Bran assured her that it was great and the school had approved the piece when they read the lyrics.

"Grandda, will Uncle Samuel be here for my performance?" she asked.

"Do you want him to be there?"

"Yes" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"He'll be here" Bran replied with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"I know..." Bran's smile morphed to a mischievous smirk.

"Grandda, what do you know?" SeoHyun asked.

"It's a surprise."

The day of the talent show arrived and Charles was shocked to see Samuel and Nicolette already in the auditorium, Samuel holding a bouquet of flowers that he planned to give his niece after the performance.

"Little brother, it's been a while." He said with a smile that said he was happy to be there with his family.

"It has" Charles agreed then turned to Nicolette "Welcome to Aspen Creek."

"Thank you, this is a beautiful town... it's so peaceful." Nicolette commented "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wouldn't mind living here."

Charles noticed she and Samuel seemed close but she didn't smell of his older brother, yet. He had no doubts that would not last much longer the way they seemed so happy together, they would seal the mate bond soon if it was meant to be that they would be mated to each other and he had a good feeling that they were.

They all took seats as the show began and it didn't take long for SeoHyun to come up as she was pretty early in the short program.

"Not too long ago I had a visitor that made me think of my past and my biological parents and, with Bran's help I created a song for them... to say I've never forgotten them."

She began to play the intro.

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

Charles looked at his Da who sat a row up smiling like the Cheshire cat. He wasn't sure what that smile meant he knew that this song had to be a challenge for them to write for various reasons.

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It had been obvious at the start that she had been extremely nervous but as soon as she started singing and got the response from the crowd in front of her she started to feel better about her performance.

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

Bran looked back and saw the pride in the eyes of his younger son as SeoHyun's impressive abilities as a soloist were made known to the people of the town that had so gladly welcomed her when she needed a place to belong and people to care for her wounded spirit.

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

After the show Samuel gave SeoHyun the flowers and a big hug.

"Thank you, Uncle Samuel." she said with a big grin on her face.

"You're welcome SeoHyun" Samuel replied. He had heard about what had happened while Melinda Gordon was in town as had Bran. They knew SeoHyun would need time to heal from the pain that reopening those wounds caused. It would take months or even years for her to recover and there was a chance she would never fully recover from the loss of her parents, but now she had closure she didn't have before. She knew they weren't mad she thought of the Cornick's as her family, as a matter of fact they were grateful to the Cornick family for accepting SeoHyun so willingly and giving her such unconditional love.

They went back to Charles' home and Bran noticed an odd smile on his older son's face.

"Da, Charles… I think it's fair I let you know that I have decided to return to Aspen Creek." Samuel announced.

"What changed your mind?" Bran asked.

"Well a lot has changed, as you can see I am now happily in a relationship and… I realized that with me in Washington I was missing out on my niece growing up, she's not going to be here for much longer and I want to spend as much time as I can with her." Samuel explained.

SeoHyun hugged Samuel tightly a big grin on her face, her family was complete and she couldn't ask for more.

Late that night Charles found SeoHyun sitting in the middle of her bed crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Da, will the pain ever go away?" She asked.

"No, not completely... " Charles sighed "I know there are days I miss my mom and she died 200 years ago. It does get easier in time to talk about them. That song was beautiful I'm sure they loved it, I did"

SeoHyun leaned into Charles' embrace.

"Don't forget we are always going to be here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Da." SeoHyun gave a watery smile "I love you."

"I love you too"

SeoHyun began to doze off in Charles' arms, he tucked her in but didn't leave the room until he knew that she was asleep.

"How is she?" Anna asked

"She's hurting, but that's to be expected, she'll get better, but it will take a long time, these wounds don't heal fast and may never completely heal." Charles explained.

"She has us and the pack, she'll be okay, just give her time." Anna assured him.

"True, and we will do everything we can to take care of her." Charles agreed.

Anna and Charles went to bed that night knowing that there was a lot of work to do to get SeoHyun completed healed but they could do it.

The End


End file.
